monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/🌟
300px "Mówi się, że Obrońcy Światła zostali wybrani przez same gwiazdy, by chronić naszą planetę przed wszelakim złem. Razem ze swoimi towarzyszami, walczą ramię w ramię w imię dobra. Nikt nie zna tożsamości tych bohaterów, którzy oddają się, by bronić nas przed niebezpieczeństwem... ale kto wie, może gwiazdy wybiorą właśnie Ciebie, byś stał się następnym Obrońcą Światła?" Defenders of Light - wymyślona seria lalek wymyślona przez Liścia. Postacie występują w niej jako Obrońcy Światła, tajemniczy wojownicy, którzy walczą ze złem pojawiającym się na świecie. Seria inspirowana jest takimi anime jak Sailor Moon czy Puella Magi Madoka Magica, oraz serią skórek z gry League of Legends, Star Guardians. Każda postać w tej serii ma swojego własnego zwierzaka-pupila oraz przypisany sobie kolor. Kolory nie mogą się powtarzać, jednak mogą występować różne odcienie kolorów, np. pudrowy róż i ciemny róż. Postacie posiadają również broń, tutaj jednak może się ona powtórzyć. Zgłoszenia można kierować na moją tablicę, a w nim zawrzeć kolor, rodzaj broni oraz imię pupilka. Do serii istnieje niekanoniczny ff stworzony przez Rochi, o którym można poczytać tutaj! Obrońcy Światła Amelie Purrmeow *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: Pudrowy róż *'Towarzysz: '''Minako *'Broń: 'różdżka Varia Viride VariaDoL - Nowe.png|nowy projekt *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Morski/zielononiebieski (teal) *'Towarzysz: 'Yuki *'Broń: Rożdżka Haru Yamada harudolo.png HaruodNeteArts.png *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: Pudrowy fiolet *'Towarzysz: '''Yoko *'Broń: 'Łuk Włosy Haru ma lekko skrócone do szczęki, a grzywka delikatnie wpada mu do oczu, na twarzy ma założoną charakterystyczną dla siebie maseczkę, zasłaniającą jego usta. We włosach chłopaka widnieją jasno fioletowe spinki. Ubrany został w sukienkę do kolan o barwie pudrowego fioletu, z koronkami pełniącymi funkcję ramiączek, sukienkę przytrzymuje ciemnofioletowy pasek, zawiązany wokół szyi. Haru ma na sobie także długie, zaczynające się poniżej barków rękawy które zasłaniają jego dłonie, mają barwę sukienki, końce rękawów zdobią fioletowe kryształki. Jego obuwie to długie do połowy ud białe kozaki z fioletowymi ornamentami, przytrzymywane paskami do pończoch. Miyu Himura miyudol.png yayaa.png|Kikio Miyu DoL od Rochi.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'bordowy *'Towarzysz: 'Kikio *'Broń: 'sztylety Włosy Miyu, lekko pofalowane, zostały skrócone na wysokość końca jej szyi. Na czole dziewczyny, znajduje się srebrny diadem z czerwonym kryształem. Ubrana została w bordową sukienkę do 1/3 ud, z przyszytymi długimi białymi rękawami, na wzór rękawów kimona, zasłaniają jej dłonie. W pasie dziewczyna ma przewiązany ciemniejszy od sukienki kawałek materiału, w kokardę, która znajduje się z tyłu sukienki, wstążki od kokardy opadają aż do kolan dziewczyny. Sukienkę, przytrzymuje ciemno bordowy pasek związany wokół jej szyi. Miyu ma na sobie także długie białe skarpety, które u góry zostały ozdobione srebrnymi ornamentami oraz czerwonymi kryształkami, jej obuwie ma barwę delikatnego bordo, można zauważyć że jest na płaskiej podeszwie. Marina Nazarova marinadol.png Sayo.png *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Jasny niebieski *'Towarzysz: 'Sayo *'Broń: 'Bicz Włosy Mariny zostały spięte w długie kucyki, przytrzymują je dwie "kluski" z włosów, przewiązane kokardkami w barwie jasnego błękitu. Pojedyńcze kosmyki, luźno otulają jej twarz, natomiast grzywka delikatnie wpada jej do oczu. Ubrana została w jasno niebieską kreację, z niebieskimi kryształkami w miejscu brzucha , wewnętrzna strona kreacji składa się z białych falbanek. Ręce Mariny, zakrywają białe rękawy z niebieskimi ornamentami, u góry ozdobione jasno niebieskimi kryształami na wzór kropelek wody. W miejsce dekoltu, Marina ma przyszyta dużą, niebieska kokardę kreacje przytrzymuje ciemno niebieski pasek. Na nogi upiorka ma założone długie białe skarpety, u góry ozdobione jak rękawy, kryształkami na wzór kropel. Jej obuwie ma barwę pół ciemnego błękitu na płaskiej podeszwie, przytrzymują ją błękitne kokardy. Natasha Markov *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'pale green *'Towarzysz: ' *'Broń: 'Bicz Aileen "Red" Calligari *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'merigold orange *'Towarzysz: ' *'Broń: ' Diana Eclipse *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: ' *'Towarzysz: ' *'Broń: ' Blair DeGhoul Blair DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Indygo *'Towarzysz: 'Colora *'Broń: 'tarcza W tej serii włosy Blair zostały spięte w długi kucyk, za pomocą niebieskiej frotki na samym środku jej głowy. Grzywka upiorki, została delikatnie zaczesana na czoło, ozdobiona ,ostała spinką w kształcie gwiazdy, jest ona koloru indygo, tak samo jak oprawki jej okularów, których górna część przypomina gwiazdy. Ubrana jest w przylegajaca sukienkę nieco powyzej kolan, oraz z lekko wyciętym dekoltem, do kołnierzyka została przyczepiona niebieska muszka z broszką w kształcie gwiazdy, kreacja ma barwę delikatnego indygo. Pod sukienkę, ma załozoną białą koszulkę, gdzieniegdźnie w przebarwieniach indygo, rękawy koszuli sięgają palców dłoni Blair, dodatkowo sa one ozdobione różowymi kryształkami. Oprócz tego, gargulica ma na sobie takze indygo kozaki, których góra została wywinięta na zewnątrz, odslaniając białe wnętrze. Dodatkowo, dziewczyna zaopatrzona zostala w tarczę barwy indygo, kształtem przypomina pięcio ramienną gwiazdę. Jej makijaż to jedynie pomadka w barwie fuksji. Justin Saina Justin DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Biały *'Towarzysz: 'Saphed *'Broń: 'Miecz W tej serii Justin odziany został w bialą koszulę, której rękawy zostały ozdobione złotymi ornamentami, część z nich przypomina gwiazdki, kołnierz koszuli jest barwy jasnego srebru. Na koszulę, dżinn ma założoną białą, spiętą, kamizelkę, równie bogato zdobioną złotymi ornamentami. Prócz tego, ma na sobie proste, białe spodnie zdobione orzy stopach, ich dół został podwinięty, jego buty barwy jasnego srebru są nie sznurowane. Włosy Justina zostały ułożone w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób, dzinn zostal zaopatrzony takze w srebrno - złotawy miecz z motywami gwiazd, takze góra broni przypomina ten kształt. San-hee Yumeha San-Hee DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Cyklamen *'Towarzysz: Mili Mili *'Broń: '''Włócznia W tej serii włosy San zostały spięte w kucyka, oraz ozdobione kryształkiem. Część włosów swobodnie zwisa. Ubrana jest w sukienkę, barwy jasnego cyklamenu, z wyciętym dekoltem, na którą ma założone cyklamenowo - złotawe bolerko. W pasie duszyca spięta jest żółtawm łańcuszkiem, dłonie duszycy zostały odziane w białe rękawiczki. Na nogach duszyca ma jasno różowe skarpetki pod kolano, mniej więcej po środku nogi, zostały wycięte tak, by przypominały gwiazdy. Buty San-Hee to cyklamenowe lakierki , grubym spodem, są spięte żółto czarnymi paseczkami. Szyja duszycy ozdobiona została białym kołnierzykiem, jej makijaż to różowa szminka oraz różowe cienie. Jej czolo zdobi zlotawy diadem. Dodatkowo, została zaopatrzona w długą, cyklamenowo brązową włócznię, z misternie zdobionym końcem. Poppy Hokkaido Poppy DoL.jpeg *'Linia: Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Śliwkowy *'Towarzysz: '''Cupcake *'Broń: 'Peleryna W tej serii włosy Poppy zostały spięte w dwa kucyki, za pomocą różowych frotek, jej czoło zdobi różowy diadem, a na buzię dziewczyna ma zalożoną fioletową maskę. Ubrana jest w miętowo - śliwkowa sukienkę, jej szyje zdobi biały kolnierzyk. Na sukience, widać jeszcze ornamenty w kolorach magenty oraz złota. Prócz tego, Poppy odziana jest w długą, śliwkową pelerynę, której tył ozdobiony jest ornamentami - niebieskimi gwiazdkami. Buty Poppy to wiązane, śliwkowe pantofelki, ze zloto - srebrnymi podeszwami, ręce duszki zdobią zlote bransolety. Luane Lono Luane DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'jasna zieleń *'Towarzysz: 'Pia *'Broń: 'Pochodnia W tej serii włosy Luane zostały wyprostowane, kilka kosmyków spiętych w warkoczyk za pomoca kwiatowej spinki, a kilka swobodnie unosi się wokół głowy duszycy. Ubrana jest w komplet składający się z topu w odcieniu soczystej zielenii, oraz spodenki nieco powyżej kolan w tym samym kolorze. Top przy kolnierzyku został ozdobiony trój koloroqymi kryształkami, odsłania on pępek duszycy, który został przebity zielonym, kryształowym kolczykiem. Przepasana jest zielonym materiałem, tworzącym coś na wzór trenu. Posiada również zloty, ciężki pas z zielonym kryształem na samym środku. Buty duszycy sa zielone, ze złotą koturną, nie zasłaniają palców stóp duszycy, dodatkowo obuwie u góry spięte zostalo bransoletkami, różpwymi kwiatami. Ręce hawajki ozdobione sa zielonymi bransoletami, oraz różowymi kwiatami. Duszyca została zaopatrzona w bezowo-zlotawą pochodnię. Jej makijaż sklada się z czerwonej pomadki oraz żółto pomaranczowych cieni do powiek, jej policzki ozdobiono zółtawym pudrem, a brwi kredką do oczu. Justine Saina Justine DoL p.2.jpg Justine DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'pomarańczowy *'Towarzysz: 'Cristal *'Broń: 'wstążki gimnastyczne Włosy Justine są rozpuszczone i wyprostowane a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Pojedyncze kosmyki opadają na jej ramiona. Czoło dziewczyny zdobi ozdoba założona także na fragment włosów. Hybryda ubrana jest w ciemnopomarańczowe body oraz lekko prześwitującą, żółto-pomarańczową, krótką spódniczkę z gwiezdnym motywem. Kreację utrzymują pomarańczowe ramiączka. Tuż pod dekoltem dziewczyny została umieszczona pomarańczowa, pięcioramienna gwiazda. Przez klatkę piersiową dziewczyna ma przewiązany różowy materiał na wzór sari. Nadgarstki Justine zdobią szerokie bransolety, palce pojedyncze pierścionki, szyję naszyjnik ze sztucznego złota, dodatkowo na nogach dziewczyny pojawiła się henna z gwiezdnym ornamentem. Jej buty to pomarańczowe szpilki wiązane wokół kostek. Ozdobione są pojedynczymi kryształkami. Rzęsy dziewczyny zostały ozdobione tak, by przypominały ramiona gwiazd, jej powieki pokrywa pomarańczowy cień zaś usta pomalowane są dopasowaną do cieni szminką. Dołączono do niej różową wstążkę z pomarańczową rączką zakończoną czarną gwiazdką. Lethe Mnemosyne Lethe DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'karmelowy *'Towarzysz: 'Mocca *'Broń: 'Szpada W tej serii włosy Lethe zostały na końcach lekko rozjaśnione, są spięte beżową kokardą tak, by pasemka wlosóa otaczały jej rogi. Grzywka została ozdobiona srebrną oraz beżową spinką w kształcie komety z warkoczem. Sukkuba odziana została w sukienkę z biało-beżową górą do dekoltu, oraz dołem w baraie jasnego brązu, pod spódnicą upiorka ma założone złotawe krótkie spodenki. W miejsce dekoltu, zostało "przyczepione" coś na wzór fragmentu zbroi, w barwie jasnego brązu oraz żółci. Lethe została odziana także w jasno brązowo-białe rękawiczki, sięgające od poniżej jej barku aż do dłoni, tak że je zakrywają, miejsce dloni ma ciemniejszy odcień niż reszta, rękawiczki posiadają takze czarne kryształki oraz złote "pasy" na samym początku. Na prawą nogę, sukkuba ma założoną rajstopę, w odcieniu takim jak rękawiczki zaś na lewą jedynie fragment złotawej zbroi. Jej buty mają kolor złoty, zostały do nich poprzyczepiane brązowawe krzyształki. Dodatkowo, Lethe posiada zlotawo-srebrną szpadę z brązową rękojeścią i zlotymi gwiezdnymi ornamentami. Jej makijaż jest bardzodelikatny, zlotawe cienie ledwo widoczne oraz jasno brazowa szminka. Sierra Delphini Sierra DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'żółty *'Towarzysz: 'Tutu *'Broń: 'Tessen W tej serii wlosy Sierry zostały spięte przy brodzie, z tyłu głowy w luźny kok, a kilka pasemek wlosów otula jej twarz. We włosy ma wpięta kryształowo bialo-żółto-różową ozdobę. Szyję delfinki zdobi naszyjnik z perełek. Ubrana jest w biało-żółtawy kostium, ze soczyscie żółtą spódnicą, pod którą ma żółtawe krótkie spodenki.Na rękach, do łokci, dziewczyna ma zalożone biało zółte rękawiczki. Jej buty to żółtawo-złote obuwie, z upięciami na wzór baletek, obcas jednego z nich przypomina pięciorzmienną gwiazdę, dziewczyna ma na sobie także białe skarpety sięgające kolan. Makijaz delfinki to żółte cienie oraz czerwona pomadka, została zaopatrzona także w żółtawy tessen. Clementina Nočne Clementina DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'beżowy *'Towarzysz: 'Kala *'Broń: 'Łuk W tej serii włosy Clementiny zostały zaczesane w dwa wysokie kucyki, oraz spięte za pomocą czerwonawych spinek - kryształów. Grzywka jest rozłożona symetrycznie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w jasno beżową sukienkę,pod którą założone ma zlotawe krótkie spodenki. Na kreację, Clema zarzuconą ma białą kamizelkę, spinaną złotymi podłużnymi guzikami. Jej uda, zdobią zlotawe ozdoby. Dodatkowo, do połowy ud ma założone biało - bezowe skarpety wykończone faalbanką Jej buty to bezowo - złote balerinki wysadzane klejnocikami. Na dloniach, dziewczyna załozone ma krótkie do nadgarstków, biało zlote rękawiczki. Szyję upiorki zdobi granatowy naszyjnik, zaś na twarzy ma okulary w zlotej oprawce. Dpdatkowo, zostala zaopatrzona w czarny łuk wysadzany zlotymi klejontami w ksztalcie 5 ramiennych gwiazd, oraz tobołek ze złotawo brazowymi strzałami Zakończonymi gwiezdnym ornamentem Jej makijaz to jedynie beżowa szminka oraz złotawe cienie do powiek Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe Jamyang DoL.jpg Jamyang DoL szkic.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'złoty *'Towarzysz: 'Dawa *'Broń: 'Kule energii Włosy Jamyang zostały wyprostowane na końcach i ozdobione złotym ombre. Dziewczyna ma na sobie krótką do połowy ud, mleczno białą sukienkę z dekoltem, do której został przyszyty "pas" bordowego materiału pokryty wzorami podobnymi do tych z jej tatuaży. Wokół bioder ma przewiazany pół przeźroczysry pas materiału, który utrzymuje materiał okrywający sukienkę. Buty duszycy są na bardzo cieńkiej, czarnej podeszwie, przypominają trochę japonki. Na jej makijaż składają się: bezowe cienie i brzoskwiniono-brązowa szminka. Sunita Malone Sunita DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'herbaciany *'Towarzysz: 'Rachana *'Broń: 'różdżka W tej serii włosy Sunity zostały ozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami i spięte w male koczki po bokach jej głowy a część kosmyków swobodnie opada wokół jej twarzy. Fryzura została ozdobiona spinka w kształcie pięcioramiennej gwiazdy, a koczki podtrzynują srebrna we "stelaże" przypominające skrzydła motyla. Dziewczyna ma na sobie krótką do kolan sukienkę bez rękawków w kolorze herbacianym, a wokół bioder ma związany sięgający do jej stóp pudrowo różany pas, ozdobiony gwiezdnym motywem. Na ramiona dziewczyna ma zarzuconą szarą natzutkę wykończona krysztalkami o kulistym oraz gwiezdnym kształcie. Szyję hybrydy zdobi dopasowany kolorystycznie do narzutki choker. Buty Sunity odslaniają palce, i bardziej przypominają bogato zdobione, koronkowe skarpetki niźli normalne obuwie. W ręku różowowłosa dzierży rozwój fioletowa różdżkę zakończoną pięcioramienną gwiazdą, różdżka ozdobiona jest kawałkiem materiału o takiej samej fakturze co pas. Makijaż hybrydy to jedynie delikatny, srebrny eyeliner, puder w kolorze herbacianym oraz cynobrowa pomadka. Yuuna Mizushima Yuuna DOL.jpg Meduzia Yuuny.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'cytrynowy *'Towarzysz: 'Meduza *'Broń: 'miotacz ognia Włosy Yuuny spięte są w kucyki za pomocą niebieskich kokardek a grzywka zaczesana na czoło. Fryzurę nastolatki zdobią spinki w kształcie gwiazd. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w cytrynowe body z gwiezdnym motywem. Dół stroju jest wyszyty niebieskim materiałem. Z tyłu ma zapiętą cytrynowo-białą narzutkę. Jej buty to wysokie, biało-cytrynowe kozaki z gwiezdnym ornamentem i na żółtej podstawie. Na makijaż Yuuny składają się: cytrynowa pomadka oraz jasno żółte, soczyste cienie. Dołączono do niej miotacz ognia. Nishan Gadhavi Nishan DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'miedziany *'Towarzysz: 'Jewel *'Broń: 'kule energii Włosy Nishana są zaczesane symetrycznie oraz do tyłu. Chłopak ubrany jest w jasne, szerokie spodnie wykończone tasiemkami w kolorze miedzianym. Sięgają one do kolan. Prócz tego chłopak ma na sobie dopasowaną kolorystycznie koszulę o azjatyckim kroju, szerokich rękawach i wykończoną miedzianymi zdobieniami oraz złotymi, pięcioramiennymi gwiazdkami. Część koszuli jest znacznie dłuższa od drugiej. Kreacja odsłania nieco szyję a także fragment klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Wokół szyji ma związany naszyjnik z ciemnych korali. Buty Nishana to ciemne pantofelki z zapięciami wokół śródstopia. Claudie Salcedo Claudie DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'lazurowy *'Towarzysz: 'Estrella *'Broń: 'pejcz Włosy Claudie są spięte w dwa wysokie kucyki i ozdobione lazurowymi pasemkami. Jej fryz wieńczą zielonkawe pnącza. Dziewczyna ma na sobie lazurową sukienkę na którą ma założoną żółto-niebieską bluskę- kamizelkę. Wokół pasa ma związane zielonkawe pnącza z niebieskimi kwiatami. Jej naszyjnik jest dopasowany do paska. Na nogach Claudie ma założone białe rajstopy z gwiezdnym motywem. Jej buty to białe pantofelki bez nosków. Dłonie Claudie są ozdobione pnączami z kwiatami. Do dziewczyny dołączono niebieski pejcz zakończony gwiazda. Na jej makijaż składają się: lazurowa pomadka oraz zielone cienie do powiek. Ratna Kwayar ngya Ratna DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'srebrny *'Towarzysz: 'Leela *'Broń: 'ostra Włosy Ratny zostały lekko przedłużone, spięte w kucyka, ozdobione srebrnymi gwiazdkami-spinkami a część kosmyków swobodnie opada na jej ramiona. Dziewczyna ma na sobie biało-srebrną kreację, lu źną sukienkę oraz coś co swoim kształtem przypomina fragment zbroi. Na lewej nodze ma umieszczoną ozdobę z czarną kokardką a jej buty to czarne, delikatnie pantofelki. Plamki na twarzy Ratny zmieniły kształt i teraz przypominają maskę. Dołączono do niej broń - ostrza oraz Leelę - biało-srebrne, myszopodobne stworzenie. Gemini Sigma Gemini DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'lawendy *'Towarzysz: 'Stella *'Broń: 'czakram Włosy Gemini stały się bardziej puszyste i są soczyście różowe. Zdobią je spinki, niebieskie, pięcioramjenne gwiazdki. Ubrana jest w kostium którego góra jest biała a dół (spódniczka) ma barwę lawendy tak jak przyczepiona w miejscu dekoltu kokardka. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także niebieskie, krótkie spodenki, białe, ozdobione gwiazdkami "skarpety" i białe dopasowane do skarpet buty na płaskiej, fioletowej podeszwie. Z tyłu do spódniczki dziewczyna ma przyczepiony różowy tren wykończony gwiezdnym motywem. Nogi Gemini zdobią fioletowe gwiazdki a skóra w miejscu kolan nieco zmieniła kolor. Wokół nadgarstków Gemini ma okrągłe, szerokie bransolety podobne do ozdoby we włosach. Przywodzą one na myśl pierścienie Saturna. W dłonii Gemini dzierży swoją broń. Adora Adora DoL.jpg Adora portrety.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'miętowy *'Towarzysz: 'Nawia *'Broń: 'kostur Yuzuki i Ryuu Yuzuki i Ryuu DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'szkarłatny i akwamaryna *'Towarzysz: 'Mei i Zephyr *'Broń: 'miecz Ima Wissper Ima DoL full.jpg Ima DoL.jpg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Ultramaryna *'Towarzysz: 'Nawia *'Broń: 'karabin snajperski Włosy Imy zostały rozpuszczone i ozdobione stelażami w kształcie półksiężyców. Pojedyncze kosmyki włosów są różowe. Ubrana jest w czarne legginsy oraz sięgającą kolan sukienkę barwy ultramaryny. Na ramiona ma narzucona srebrną narzutkę z przyszytymi do niej ozdobami, do narzutki przymocowany jest granatowy, sporych rozmiarów kołnierz. Jej buty są srebrne i również posiadają ozdoby z motywem półksiężyca. Dziewczyna posiada mocny makijaż - ciemne usta oraz czarno-fioletowe cienie. W rekach dzierży swoją broń - niebiesko-srebrny karabin snajperski który ma również tryb automatyczny. Broń także ozdabiają półksiężyce. Avast McAfee AvastDOL.png *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'szary *'Towarzysz: 'Gin *'Broń: 'Kusza W tej wersji włosy Avast sięgają do ud. Są one ruse z różowymi pasemkami. Jej grzywka jest zaczesana w warkocze na boki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szarą sukienkę ze srebrną falbaną na jedno ramię.W talii ma ona złoty pas z doczepioną do niego niewielką złotą gwiazdę. Buty Avast są szare ze srebrnym koturnem oraz złotą zapinką. We włosach dziewczyny jest wpięta jej spineczka w kształcie gamepada. Makijaż Avast to srebrny cień do powiek oraz czerwone usta. Do lalki dołączono szarą kuszę z gwiezdnymi ornamentami. Dziewczynie towarzyszy srebrny lis, Gin. Squiz di Angelo SquizDOTL.png *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'granatowy *'Towarzysz: 'Tenshi *'Broń: 'Podwójny sztylet W tej serii włosy Squiz są w kolorze blond i bardzo krótkie, jednak posiada dla warkocze sięgające do ramion. Jest także pojedyńcze błekitne posemko. Squiz ma na sobie koszulkę na redno ramię z luźnym rękawem w kolorze granatowym z gwiazdą i napisem "Star". Pod spodem ma przylegający podkoszulek w szarym kolorze. Nosi także błekitną spódnicę i granatowe leginsy. Jej buty to szare kozaki na koturnie z jednym złotym paskiem. Do lalki dołączono podwójny sztylet oraz białego gołebia - Tenshi. Joy Maleficient *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'czerwony *'Towarzysz: 'Heru *'Broń: 'Bicz Sora Yamauchi *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'fiołkowy *'Towarzysz: Aya *'Broń: '''kule energii Airi Kanegawa AiriDoLbyCziko.jpg *'Linia: Defenders of Light *'Kolor: '''limonkowy *'Towarzysz: Kuro *'Broń: '''kosa Włosy Airi związane są w dwa kucyki - w przeciwieństwie do jej normalnej fryzury, nie są pofalowane. Ubrana jest w koszulkę bez rękawów - górna część jest czarna, a dolna jest limonkowym "gorsetem", obie części są od siebie oddzielone zieloną kokardką. przy pasie ma czarny pas, a pod nim limonkową spódniczkę. Na nogach ma czarne zakolanówki oraz limonkowe kozaki z czarną podeszwą udekorowane ciemniejszymi, zielonymi tasiemkami. Na rękach ma limonkowe rękawiczki oraz podobne, czarne. Bronią wampirzycy jest kosa z limonkowym ostrzem. Rachel Rachel DoL.png *'Linia: Defenders of Light *'Kolor: '''kanarkowy *'Towarzysz: Bell *'Broń: '''wstęga Powołanie ''110px „Jako najstarsza i najbardziej doświadczona z Obrońców, Varia dba o innych członków zespołu i przekazuje im wiedzę potrzebną do walki ze złem. Na jej barkach spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność, którą sama zdecydowała się podjąć i nie porzuci swojego celu – będzie broniła nasz świat oraz swoich przyjaciół aż do końca. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiała przez to wiele wycierpieć.” „Haru był jednym z pierwszych chłopców, którzy zgodzili się dobrowolnie służyć jako Obrońcy. Pomimo rzadkiego zabierania głosu w sprawach... ratowania świata, zawsze można liczyć na jego pomoc w walce. Budzi szacunek swoimi umiejętnościami oraz zaangażowaniem, choć cichym, w sprawę dobra ludzkości.” „Miyu nigdy nie spodziewała się, że to akurat ją gwiazdy wybiorą jaką następnego członka Obrońców Światła. Przed dołączeniem nie martwiła się tym, co zagraża światu, lecz po wybraniu poczuła, jakby dostała nowy cel w życiu. Jej umiejętności w walce bardzo przydają się Obrońcą, chociaż niektóre osoby podważają jej lojalność. Miyu stara nie przejmować się tymi szeptami wymienianymi przez niektórych członków Obrońców i służy przeciwko walce ze ciemnością.” „Czasami los przynosi niespodziewane zmiany, a największą z nich w życiu Mariny było wybranie jej przez gwiazdy na Obrońcę. Z początku niepewna tego, czy powinna tam należeć, gdyż nie posiadała żadnych nadzwyczajnych zdolności i była według siebie zamkniętą w czterech ścianach nastolatką, dołączyła jednak do kręgu Obrońców Światła i wkrótce odkryła w sobie siłę, o której nie miała pojęcia.” „Gwiazda popu ma wiele spraw na swojej głowie, ale to nie stanowiło przeszkody dla Justina, by poświęcić się walce ze złem zagrażającym światu. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jego dobre serce i wybrały go na Obrońcę Światła, by mógł stanąć u boku swoich przyjaciół i razem z nimi wznieść broń w słusznej sprawie. Poza tym, chłopak nie pierwszy raz prowadzi już podwójne życie, tym razem jako... inny rodzaj gwiazdy.” „Poppy jest dosyć ekscentryczną duszą w szeregach Obrońców, stosującą metody walki, których nikt wcześniej jeszcze nie widział. Wnosi do grupy dużo radości i potrafi podnieść morale wtedy, kiedy najbardziej jest to potrzebne. Jej entuzjazm rozjaśnia nawet najciemniejsze chmury, czyhające nad Obrońcami.” „Blair DeGhoul znana jest jako lojalna i uparta upiorka, dążąca wytrwale do swojego celu, a takich cech gwiazdy właśnie szukały. Przyjmując na siebie ich błogosławieństwo, Blair stała się tarczą i oporą dla Obrońców, chroniąc ich przed złymi siłami. W tych szeregach odnalazła również swoich przyjaciół, którzy potrafili dodać jej otuchy wtedy, gdy nad głową zawisły gargulce deszczowe chmury.” „Gdy została wybrana przez gwiazdy, Amelie poczuła się, jakby czekała na ten moment całe życie. Będąc od małego zainteresowaną bohaterami, którzy potrafią uratować świat przed złem i dodatkowo posiadają magiczne zdolności, to było dla niej spełnieniem marzeń. Wiedziała jednak, że z tym idzie też duża odpowiedzialność, lecz była gotowa jej podjąć i stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu.” „San-hee w swoim życiu zwiedziła wiele miejsc na Ziemi, tym samym będąc świadkiem zła panującego na świecie, lecz i również dobra. Uznając jej ciekawość oraz nadzieję za wartościowe cechy, Gwiazdy wybrały ją, by mogła wstąpić do Obrońców Światła. Duszka niosła w sobie chęć zmienienia świata na lepsze, więc znalazła w tym idealną szansę, by to zrealizować.” „Luane nie cierpi samotności, a bycie w centrum uwagi było dla niej idealnym rozwiązaniem. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jednak w niej o wiele więcej. Dzięki swojemu zapałowi i wojowniczemu nastawieniu, którym zdołałaby osiągnąć swoje marzenia, zaskarbiła sobie miejsce w szeregach Obrońców Światła. Jej determinacja oraz umiejętność podbudowania siły walki już nieraz pomogła drużynie w najczarniejszych momentach.” „Będąc jedną z najnowszych członkiń Obrońców Światła, Avast jeszcze nie do końca rozumie jaką rolę przychodzi jej odegrać. Podczas gdy większość życia spędziła w świecie, gdzie niczego jej nie brakowało, tak tutaj zostaje zmuszona do zrozumienia niesprawiedliwości realnego świata. Choć stara się jak może, by jej praca została wykonana poprawnie, jej dowcipny charakter skutecznie je to utrudnia. Jednakże są tacy, którzy wierzą, że Avast w końcu nauczy się odróżniać prawdę od kłamstwa.” "Squiz będąc jeszcze mała wiele słyszała o legendarnych Obrońcach Światła, lecz zawsze uznawała je za zmyślone historyjki, jakie opowiada się przedszkolakom na dobranoc... przynajmniej do czasu aż sama została wybrana, aby stać się jedną z nich. Być może na pierwszy rzut oka Squiz może traktować swoją nową rolę zbyt beztrosko i nadal nie wierzyć tak naprawdę w jej istnienie. Jednak gdzieś głęboko wie, że marzenie, które wiele lat temu porzuciła, może do niej znów powrócić." "Odkąd jej brat stał się sławny, Justine żyła w jego cieniu, jako siostra bliźniaczka chłopaka. Nie wiedziała nic o tym, że dżinn wiedzie nie tylko życie jako piosenkarz, ale też jako Obrońca Światła. Dowiedziała się o tym dopiero, gdy gwiazdy same wybrały ją na tę zaszczytną rolę. Justine uznała to za dobry pretekst na zdrową, rodzinną rywalizację z bratem, tym samym służąc dla świata. Pomimo pozorów, dziewczyna bardzo poważnie bierze do siebie wyznaczoną jej rolę i nie pozwoli, aby coś stało się światu, ani jej rodzinie." "Jamyang to spokojna dusza która błąka się po świecie odkąd siega pamięcią. Spełniła swój cel odnajdując brata i odkrywając prawdę o tym w jaki sposób rozpoczęła nowe życie. Teraz jej misją jest oświetlanie drogi jednej z nowszych grup Obrońców światła dumnie prowadząc ich ku zwycięstwu. Jamyang swoich podopiecznych traktuje jak rodzinę niosąc im w razie potrzeby słowo wsparcia. Jest ich nauczycielką i przyjaciółką i z całych sił stara się by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Jamyang nigdy nie podniesie ręki jako pierwsza, ma charakter obrońcy a nie agresora a to w połączeniu z jej matczynym wręcz podejściem do innych i chęcią duchowego rozwijania się sprawiło że została wybrana przez Gwiazdy. Czasem musi przypominać grupie o rozsądnym korzystaniu z zdolności." "Nishan dorastał w poczuciu że nie jest kimś wyjątkowym. Wiele lat pod presją i czujnym okiem szanowanego oraz surowego wujka sprawiły że nigdy nie miał odwagi być w stu procentach sobą jednakże gwiazdy dostrzegły w nim iskierkę dobra i bezinteresownej chęci niesienia radości innym poprzez coś co jemu dawało siłę do (nie)życia w najmroczniejszych momentach - muzykę. Dały szansę rozbłysnąć temu światłu aby mogło rozweselać i wspierać Obrońców w walce z mrokiem." "Claudie doświadczyła w swoim życiu wielkiego żalu oraz cierpienia lecz mimo tego potrafiła swój smutek przerodzić w coś pięknego, w obrazy w które wkładała sto procent serca nie przejmując się tym czy to co robi będzie podobać się innym bowiem znalazła lekarstwo dla swojej udręczonej duszy. Właśnie to w Claudie doceniły Gwiazdy czyniąc z niej Obrończynię światła która z radością i żarem w sercu walczy o dobro." "Yuuna bywa nieodpowiedzialna, obsesyjna i głośna lecz jednocześnie jest zdecydowana, ciekawska i nie ustępuje póki nie osiągnie celu. Gwiazdy wybrały Yuunę ze względu na jej świeże spojrzenie i wspomnianą niezłomność a oprócz tego Yuuna ma odwagę by iść za głosem serca jednocześnie pozostając lojalną grupie. Chociaż jej metody radzenia sobie z mrokiem bywają nieco...wybuchowe." "Sierra może i jest młoda lecz dzięki poświęceniu i pracy osiągnęła wiele w swoim fachu mogąc śmiało robić za wzór do naśladowania. Dziewczyna ciągle chce się doskonalić z powagą podchodzi do powierzonych jej obowiązków. Została Obrończynią światła i chyba najlepiej z całej grupy potrafi pogodzić codzienne życie z walką ze złem. Sierra wykorzystuje pełne gracji ruchy taneczne podczas walki wprowadzając na pole bitwy coś nowego. Niech Was nie zmyli jej delikatna uroda oraz mowa Sierra potrafi być naprawdę niebezpieczna a przynajmniej dla tych którzy ośmielą się zaszkodzić światu i osobom które kocha." "Sunita wie co znaczy życie w mistyfikacji i mroku kłamstw. W końcu jej rodzice długo ukrywali przed nią jej dziedzictwo co na zawsze pozostawiło ranę na sercu dziewczyny. Teraz dojrzalsza już Sunita, wybrana przez Gwiazdy niesie światło tam gdzie uzna to za potrzebne...bo mrok potrafi mieć wiele twarzy również tych nieoczywistych." "Ratna to pełna młodzieńczego uroku i buntownicza kotka podążająca własnymi ścieżkami. Odkąd odkryła że przez większość swojego życia żyła w "złotej bańce" świata wykreowanego przez jej bogatych rodziców, Ratna dostrzegła że na świecie nie jest tak różowo jak myślała. Gwiazdy dały jej szansę by mogła nieść światło innym lecz Ratna nie potrafiła dostosować się do grupy. Podróżuje samotnie działając w cieniu jako tajemnicza bohaterka i nawet jeśli bywa zagubiona nie przyzna się do tego ponieważ nie pozwala jej na to własna duma." "Gemini to świeży nabytek w grupie Sun lecz już wykazuje cechy godne prawdziwego Obrońcy światła - lojalność, pogodę ducha oraz odwagę. Nawet jeśli Gemini jeszcze nie do końca radzi sobie z używaniem broni w innym celu niż wywołanie u siebie napadów śmiechu przez łzy to wie że ma wokół siebie osoby które w razie potrzeby przyjdą jej z pomocą." "Clementina dotąd wolała działać pod osłoną nocy lecz teraz dzięki temu ze została wybrana przez Gwiazdy musi nauczyć się współpracy z grupą nawet jeśli czasem czuje się jak "jedyna dorosła". Jej strzały bezlitośnie przebijają skorumpowane mrokiem serca wrogów a z każdym nowym pokonanym przeciwnikiem Clementina czuje że staje się coraz lepsza biorąc udział w czymś wielkim. Nawet jeśli nie przyzna się do tego Północnica jest dumna ze swojej roli Obrończyni i to radość dla niej służyć Gwiazdom." "Lethe wie czym jest niesprawiedliwość, konieczność ukrywania czegoś przed najbliższymi i ponoszenie z tego tytułu konsekwencji. Dotąd stłumiony głos Lethe ma szansę być zauważonym. Dziewczyna dołączyła do Obrońców i wśród tej grupy czuje ze nie musi nic ukrywać będąc po prostu sobą. Wkrótce świat przekona się jak wielka odwaga może mieścić się w jej niepozornym ciele nastolatki." "Duet Yuzuki oraz Ryuu dopełnia się równie mocno jak bardzo się od siebie różni. Tą dwójkę połączyło wspólne marzenie o zmienianiu świata na lepsze...na własny, wyjątkowy sposób a Gwiazdy widząc ich pasję i zaangażowanie uczyniły z nich Obrońców światła jednocześnie pokazując im że bycie bohaterami to nie jest taka łatwa sprawa jak dotąd myśleli..." '''"'Adhara Chamberlain - dla przyjaciół Adora, to studentka astrologii która dopiero co zasmakowała świeżego powietrza w Salem. Dziewczyna wygląda na o wiele młodszą niż jest od dłuższego już czasu służy dobru. Lekka, pełna marzeń cieszy się niemal każdą chwilą roztaczając wokół siebie ciepłą aurę. Jest nieocenionym sojusznikiem obdarzonym mocami leczenia. Nawet po najcięższych bitwach jej delikatność potrafi dodać skrzydeł. Adora zawsze powtarza by przenigdy nie porzucać nadziei... bo bez niej mrok opanuje wszystko. Praktycznie nikt nie wie że w przeszłości Adhara należała do jednej z grup Obrońców światła, po tym jak jej współtowarzysze na oczach dziewczyny zostali unicestwieni Adhara nękana poczuciem winy przysięgła sobie że będzie bronić resztek światła gwiazd za wszelką cenę i być może dlatego obecnie nie wie kiedy odpuścić."'' '' "Ima od małego wiedziała że dopiero w ciemności widać najdrobniejsze przebłyski światła. Wśród nocnych cieni dba o to by Gwiazdy nie zanikły dzięki swojej broni oraz celności i cierpliwości. Dziewczyna wierzy że każdy est kowalem swojego losu. Błogosławiona przez Gwiazdy Ima pewnym krokiem przemierza mrok, jest tam gdzie wszyscy inni baliby się nawet zajrzeć."'' 110px Galeria Justin DoL szkic twarzy.jpg Jamyang DoL szkic portretowy.jpg DoL group art 2.jpg Jamyang DoL szkic.jpg GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Ejyh